Scratch Wiki:Become a contributor
Sometimes, if you feel that the current articles on the Wiki are not enough, you may wish to add your own. However, creating an account on Scratch does not give you an account on the Wiki, you must request a Wiki account separately. Once you are done with this page, you may request an account. However, with everything, there come a few rules. Remember that if you don't read this whole page thoroughly and follow all of the instructions, then your account request will be rejected. How we Choose Contributors The Scratch Wiki chooses all different kinds of contributors. We choose contributors based on how much we think they can contribute to the Wiki and how well they look like they can meet the article standards when writing. We do not choose contributors based on race, gender, religion, or accomplishments on the Scratch website. However, we do require that contributors meet the requirements listed below. Requirements In order to be a contributor, the following MUST be true: * Your account must be older than two months (this is a hard requirement, your profile must actually say two months, not "1 month 4 weeks" or similar) * You must earn your Scratcher status * Your account must be reasonably active on the Scratch Website (this is up to the discretion of the person handling your request) * Having profile comments unlocked ** If this rule is not met, you will not be notified when your request is processed * Your request must not be an attempt to bypass a ban, and you must have no inappropriate content posted * Only you must own it, group accounts are not allowed. * This must be your only account to submit a request, alt accounts are not allowed. ** Even if you switch usernames on the mainsite, there will be no switching usernames on the Wiki. * Specifically say you read this page in your request notes (your request will be rejected if you do not) Please note that no exceptions will be made to these rules, and all of these criteria will be checked when processing the account request. For criteria about account ownership/age, the account making the request must meet those criteria. Furthermore, the criteria must be met at the time of submitting the request. How to Write Your Request Please read all of these tips in order to give yourself the best shot at getting a wiki account. The term "request notes" refers to the box that says "Why you would like to become a contributor". Your request will be rejected if you do not follow all of the guidelines in this section. What we are looking for in your request notes is a specific explanation of something you would do if your request were to be accepted. This means you must name something specific (i.e. a specific article) you would help with. We look for quality, not quantity. Please also include the word "bus" in your request so we know you're reading this page. To find something, look at our articles and look for one or more that needs improvement, and in your request notes explain what you would do to improve it. For example, if you want to update old pages, look for an old page and explain how the subject has updated and how you would make the article reflect those changes. Also, please do not talk about your history on the main site or your personal experience with Scratch. We really just want to see what you would contribute to the Wiki. Do NOT do these * Leave your request notes blank * Say that you will make articles on projects/users, we do not allow this * Only talk about yourself on the main website or forums * Intend to use this as a place to submit ideas, use the Suggestions forum instead * Only say you'll help new Scratchers, you need to give specific examples * Only say you want to give back to the community, share knowledge, etc. - specifically explain some knowledge you think should go on the Wiki * Only say vague statements like "I want to update old pages" - name some specific pages (see the introduction to this section) * Say you want to translate pages (this Wiki is only in English, we have other Wikis available for German, Russian, Indonesian, and Dutch) Please do these * Make sure you know what the Wiki is and is not before submitting a request (check out the Wiki guidelines for more information) * Give specific examples of how you would help on the wiki (see the top of this section for details) * Be as specific as possible, and include specific articles * Give examples of your history and experience with wikis, if applicable * Use correct spelling and grammar when submitting your request, and always write in complete sentences * Specifically say you read this page in your request notes (your request will be rejected if you do not) You can also look at the admin guide to see exactly how account requests are handled. This isn't mandatory, but may help with your acceptance. Where to submit your request If you have read the entire page, especially the section titled "How to Write Your Request", you can submit your account request. Please remember that if you did not read the page completely and follow all of the instructions on it, your account request will likely be rejected.